Disgrace
by BeautifulHangover02
Summary: After their parents died Madara took custody over Izuna. Bit by bit Madara is taking the job of taking care of Izuna too far. Izuna gets beaten, nearly raped and almost leaves for good. Will Madara be able to fix the mess he made? Torture & Yaoi
1. Consequences

Hello there ^-^. Recently I've been writing a story that I would like to share with you all. I don't have a lot of experience on the website so any help is welcome. I also like good critics to improve my writing and stories. I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Izuna Uchiha

**Warnings:** child abuse, hints of yaoi, rape, mature themes, OC school staff, both of their parents have passed away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or characters. I only own this story.

Chapter 1. Consequences.

"Hey Izuna! Are you excited about your marks?" Tobirama asked the raven. Izuna's face turned hurt and scared while he thought about his marks. He could only hope they were good.

"Mh yeah. Hopefully I can graduate with them." He spoke quietly. His friend Tobi immediately started to ensure Izuna that he'd probably have great marks and that there was nothing to worry about. Izuna had always been a smart young man. The school was lucky to have someone so disciplined and clever as Izuna. The boy studied well and belonged to a few people with the highest marks.

"C'mon let's go get out reports." Tobirama said while dragging the Uchiha along. Greeting their teacher they made their way to their seats before plopping down on them. Teacher Amaya took the report out of the drawer of her desk and called out the names on the papers. Meanwhile the students chatted with their friends waiting impatiently for their names to be spoken aloud.

"Uchiha Izuna." Miss Amaya spoke with her raised voice. She gestured for him to come to her desk. Izuna obeyed and rose from his seat walking over with a fastened heartbeat. Standing next to the big desk his teacher said: "Well this is not what I'm used to.." Her face displayed a small frown as she showed the marks to her young student. Izu's face turned pale while he shakily reached for the paper with his name on it.

"Japanese Language: B,  
Kanji writing: B,  
Math: C,  
Martial arts: B,  
Jutsu training: C."

Izuna read it over and over again. He tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't help but let out a little whimper. Not a single A. Yet he had studied just as much as he normally would do. A horrid feeling washed over him as he looked back at his teacher.

"Is there a special reason for this, Izuna?" She asked him while folding her arms. Izuna quickly shook his head and swallowed a few times. "N-no Amaya-sensei." He mumbled quietly. "Well I expect you to do better next time." She said while Izuna lowered the sheet and nodded to her. He held the paper in his hand making his way back to his seat. Tobirama cheerfully waited for Izuna, though he noticed the sudden change in his friend's behaviour. Tobi couldn't believe his own eyes when the raven-haired boy showed him the report. "..well I still think it's very good. I mean.. my report is much worse." Izu appreciated Tobirama trying to cheer him up, but he knew that bad marks had consequences.

"Alright class. That was all for today. You may head home now." Miss Amaya said when the last student had received his report. Everyone rose and headed to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Izu. I'll come pick you up at your house around eight am okay?" Tobirama suggested. Izuna nodded smiling a little bit. "Sure, see you." Parting ways Izuna slowly walked his way back to the Uchiha compound.

-XOX-

"I'm home." The younger Uchiha said while entering his house. Taking off his shoes and coat he made his way to the living room. A small smile crept up on the raven's face seeing his aniki sit on the floor near the table reading today's paper. His brother didn't even spare him a glance and just kept reading an article. "Hello aniki." Izuna spoke quietly. This time the elder threw an annoyed glare in Izuna's direction. The younger flinched for a moment and carefully stepped forward knowing he had the elder's attention. "I got my report today."

Madara put the paper back down on the table and reached his hand out to snatch the paper from the younger's hand. "Let's see how bad it is this time." Madara spoke in a dark and annoyed tone. Quickly scanning the report a small smirk formed n Madara's lips, however it was too small to be noticed by anyone. "Not a single A I see.." Madara almost chuckled seeing the B's and C's on the report. He slowly rose from where he was seated and placed the paper on the table.

Izuna took a few steps back watching his aniki clutch his hands into fists. "You are such a disgrace to this family, Izuna." Madara's voice was filled with rage. "Our father should have taught you to do your best more often." Having lost their parents Madara had taken custody over his younger brother. It was a responsible job for him and he had to make sure Izuna would learn how to behave.

Izuna backed up more until his legs and back hit the wall behind him. Lowering his head he made sure that his aniki wouldn't be able to see the fear in his eyes. Madara, however, sensed it and almost shivered in excitement. Unclenching his hands he reached out for the younger's throat grabbing it and pushing his otouto up against the wall. "You're a failure Izuna." He spoke into the trembling younger's ear. Keeping his gaze on Madara's hands he tried to distract himself from the grip on his throat. Noticing it was becoming harder to breathe he reached his slender fingers out to take his aniki's wrist and pull it away carefully.

"Oh you think we're done already?" Madara questioned while putting more strength into his grip. "I don't think you understand quite well yet." A small whimper escaped from Izuna's mouth while he struggled to get loose. He didn't dare to kick his legs up or fight his aniki, but he would have to do something if he wanted to breathe.

Fortunately Madara loosened his grip and slowly let go of his otouto. Izuna sighed in relief as he rubbed the skin on his sore throat. Madara looked vainly down at him before laughing evilly and kicking his knee into Izuna's stomach. The young raven coughed violently and collapsed onto the floor. Putting his protectively over his stomach he awaited the next hit, but it didn't come. Izu lifted his head up and saw his tall brother look down on him making a disgusted face. "Go to your room. I don't want to see you for now." Madara said pointing his finger in the direction of the hallway. Izuna submissively got to his feet still holding his arms crossed over his stomach as he hurriedly made his way to his room. At least he would be a little safer there.

-XOX-

As soon as Izuna closed the door of his room he locked it and slid down against it. Sobbing quietly he let his head hang trying to forget about his tummy. He had been scared when he left school, because he knew Madara would be angry at him. Most of the time Izu was able to get A's and B's so it was shocking to him when he saw the C's on his report.

Back when their parents were still alive he didn't have to be so scared. His father would never hurt him. Madara had always been violent so when their parents died in battle Izuna had to depend on his violent aniki. Madara had a hard time getting enough money to keep them alive and in their parents' house. Izuna had always been grateful that his brother wanted to look after him so he figured he could learn to deal with being scared of his aniki. Nevertheless Izu was sad; sometimes he wanted to have a more normal relationship with his aniki. Madara always had to act like 'the responsible one'. Izuna wanted to consider Madara as his aniki, not as his new father.

Feeling his stomach ache fade slowly he moved away from the door. Getting up and walking to his desk he sat himself down on a chair and took out a book he had to study. Making notes every now and then he suddenly heard footsteps approach his room. The handle moved down while a pissed off Madara slammed his fist into the wooden door noticing the younger had locked it.

"Open up Izuna! Unlock it NOW." Madara said with a raised voice. The younger flinched before running to the door to unlock it. His aniki stormed into the room taking the key out of the lock and shoving it into his pocket. "Here." He pushed an envelope into Zuna's chest. Izuna quickly took hold of it and opened it. Inside was a shopping list and a some money. Madara had already turned around as he headed towards the door and spoke: "Go get that. Now."

Izuna put the money and list back in the envelope while walking out of his room into the hallway. He put his jacket and shoes on before opening the door and saying: "I'll be back soon." Trying to ensure his aniki he would take little time to get back.

Once he arrived at the grocery store he grabbed a shopping basket and walked over to a shelf. On the list were the products: rice, onion, garlic, steak, soy sauce, sesame seeds, pepper and sunflower oil. Making a quick calculation of all the products' prices together he found out he didn't have enough money to buy everything. Izuna was in a moment of distress considering what products he should leave out. He chose to not buy sesame seeds, pepper and garlic. That way he'd have enough money to buy everything else.

Izuna wondered why his aniki hadn't put sufficient money in the envelope, He tried his best not to blame Madara, but his mind only let him believe one reason; Madara had done it on purpose. Zuzu didn't want to think about what would happen when he'd come home so instead he paid for he products and headed home thinking about happy stuff.|

A little while later Izuna opened the door as quietly as possible. Kicking off his shoes and removing his coat from his body he walked into the kitchen hoping no one had noticed him so far. He placed the plastic bag on the counter and turned around running on tip toes back into the hallway. He was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Izuna froze on the spot not looking at his brother.

"Did you get it?" Madara asked. His voice had gone back to its normal cold tone. He removed his hand off of the shoulder as he received a nod from the younger. "Good." He said while heading into the kitchen. Ripping the bag to pieces he let the products fall on the countertop. In a flash the elder raven knew it weren't all the products he had asked for. In a deep growl-like scream he shouted: "IZUNA! Get your ass back here!"

The younger was still frozen on the same spot and was snapped back into reality when he heard his name. He ran back to his brother putting up an innocent face and making sure to keep enough distance between them. "This isn't everything I'd asked for. Where is the rest?" Madara leaned on one arm against the counter waiting for the younger to reply.

"I-I.. uhm.. the shop.. didn't have all the products." He said innocently trying to make up a lie. Madara, however, wasn't stupid himself. "Then why didn't you go to an other shop?" He asked while looking straight at his brother narrowing his eyes.

"T-the other shops had closed already." Izuna managed to say. In a blink of an eye Madara lunged forward striking his fist at the younger's cheek. Izuna flew to the side having nothing around him to grab for support. He found himself on the floor feeling his cheek burn from the hit. Madara had hit rather hard, because Izuna could feel the blood rush to the wound. He didn't make an attempt to move away knowing that Madara's drag him right back.

"You filthy lying little punk." He sneered as he harshly grabbed Zuzu's ponytail and jerked him up in the air. "I already know what's going on," Mada started tightening his grip while the younger squirmed to get free, "I bet you bought something for yourself. What was it? Food, toys, dango? Huh! Answer me!" Madara jerked the ponytail up higher in that air while the young Uchiha almost screamed out in pain: "I.. I did .. not." The raven forced out. "P-please let go." He begged hissing softly.

Madara wasn't finished: "You're so selfish Izuna." Mada could easily overpower his little brother. Making the younger feel inferior was something he loved to do. It made him feel powerful. He jerked the silken black hair up once more before letting the younger drop back to the floor. Zuna crawled away as soon as he was free. Rubbing his head softly he curled into a ball near the wall. "Get out of my sight." Madara spit as he started making dinner. Mumbling to himself Izuna could hear him say 'How am I ever going to make something out of this mess,' and 'I'll make him pay later'.

On all fours Izuna went back to his bedroom. Getting some ointment for his cheek he licked up a little mirror to see how much damage had been done to him. A small red wound had formed and the skin around it was swelling. He carefully applied the cold ointment on the hurt cheek hissing quietly as he did. Whimpering every now and then he finished treating his wound. He slowly put the tube away and moved to the bed to lie down for a while. He listened to his aniki making noise in the kitchen obviously still fumed. Izu sighed and relaxed against the covers and pillow thinking about his old fun aniki.

After a little while Madara had finished supper. He had made just enough for one plate. He put it down on the table before turning and calling 'Izuna! Dinner!'. He waited patiently until he heard the younger's door open. Watching his otouto walk to him all huddled he couldn't help but smirk. He leaned against the doorpost. Watching Izu pass him quickly. Izuna sat himself down neat the table having the plate in front of him. "You're sitting on the wrong side." Madara said walking over to the Uchiha. Izuna's face displayed a confused look. "I.. I don't understand." Madara sighed and grabbed the neck of Izuna's shirt dragging him to the other side of the table before walking back to the side with the plate. He sat down picking up his chopsticks and saying: "You will sit there and watch." He started eating taking small bites. Izuna was sat opposite from his aniki watching the elder eat his food. Not a single bite was for Izuna. Realization hit upon him as his brother shoved all the food into his mouth enjoying every piece of it. Izu averted his eyes from the delicious-looking meal, though the scent still reached his nose. "I shaid watfsh." (I said watch) Madara spoke, his mouth stuffed with rice and steak. The hungry boy glanced back hearing his stomach growl.

From that point on Izu made no attempt to move or look away. He watched his brother eat until the last piece of food disappeared. "May I go now?" He asked politely. Madara looked up with an expression saying 'Are you mad?'. He chuckled and pushed the empty plate away from himself. "Go clean up and do the dishes." Mada said as he got up and moved towards the couch so he could go watch some TV. Zuna's jaw dropped in astonishment. Did his brother really expect him to do the dishes while he hadn't even eaten a thing himself?

Figuring that he had dealt with enough beating already he slowly got up and obediently did as he was told. Luckily only one plate and pan had been used so it could be finished quickly. Zuzu's stomach growled again as he placed the pan and plate away in the cupboard after having washed and dried them. He noticed a bag of cookies in the back of one of the cupboards. Soundlessly he grabbed it and hid it under his shirt. Seeing his aniki being occupied with watching TV he ran back to his room hiding the cookies in his schoolbag. Taking one out and eating it he was relieved to at least have something to eat.

A few hours passed in which the younger had made and studied his homework. He couldn't last much longer having a severe headache and pain in his stomach. He prepared for bed putting on his pj's and brushing his teeth before combing his hair. Getting under he cover and lying down he let his body rest. Passing out immediately due to exhaustion he didn't notice the shadow watching him. Madara narrowed his eyes at the face of his baby brother sleeping harmlessly. 'Why did you become so rebellious Zuna? Why can't you just do as I tell you' he thought. He sighed deeply and closed the door again heading back to his own bed. "I'll just have to keep teaching him." Madara whispered going to sleep.

-XOX-


	2. The place I used to call home

Ooh I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait Dx. I won't make up excuses, but I really am sorry. I will try to make it up to you readers with this new _long_ chapter :).****

Pairing: Madara Uchiha x Izuna Uchiha

**Warnings:** child abuse, hints of yaoi, rape, mature themes, OC school staff, both of their parents have passed away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or characters. I only own this story.

Chapter 2: The place I used to call home.

Izuna rubbed his eyes softly, letting the early morning sun shine through his window. His alarm clock hadn't gone off yet so instead he turned his head to see what time it was. It was a little after six o'clock. He shut the alarm off while pushing the sheets off of his legs. He yawned quietly, getting to his feet and putting on his slippers. Shuffling through his room he grabbed his comb before leaving his room, going into the bathroom.

Quickly he stepped into the shower and soothed his muscles. After a little while he got out, shivering from the coldness of the air against his skin while he searched for his school clothes and put them on. The comb lay discarded on the floor while the young Uchiha dried his hair. He picked it up, combing his hair and putting it into the usual ponytail. Quietly excited the bathroom while walking into the hallway. He noticed his brother's door was still closed. That relieved him greatly; he could quietly prepare for school. He was still starved and so he immediately checked the fridge for some food. Izu's eyes widened seeing how empty it was. There was only some milk left and a few healthy drinks. He took one out, feeling disappointed that there weren't any meat products to put on bread.

Still being as silent as he could he shuffled back to his room to start packing his backpack. Stuffing his books and pens into it he carefully placed the healthy drink next to them. After putting everything inside he stood straight, sighing as he searched for his home key. Once he found it he swung his backpack over his shoulder and held the key in his hand as he made his way to the front door. Suddenly he froze for a few seconds. A cold strong gaze was being directed at the younger's back.

"S-see you later aniki." Izuna said timidly, putting on his coat and school shoes.

"Mnh," The elder murmured, adjusting his spiky mane, "Do your best."

"H-hai," Izuna said just as timidly as before. He put the key into his the pocket of his jacket before walking out of the house and towards the Academie.

-XOX- At the Academie -XOX-

Izuna slowly made his way to his locker while he kept his head lowered and his gaze on the floor. A few strands of hair nicely covered his face. Praying silently that no one would notice him. Like usual he opened his locker, taking out a few books which he'd need during the next hour in class. He placed some other books back in his locker, not needing them right now. Down the hall he heard a familiar voice talk to someone as that voice seemed to approach him. Izu didn't really want to see his friend being in the state he was in, but he knew that it'd be hard to avoid the persistent Senju. He heard his friend say good bye so Izuna was sure that Tobirama had noticed him and would be heading towards him. He quickly closed his locker and turned away while walking in the other direction.

"Hey Izu, wait up!" Tobi said rather loudly. Izuna stubbornly kept walking, pretending he hadn't heard the white-haired man. Tobi approached Izuna panting softly from 'chasing' the man.

"Hey." Tobi spoke trying to get the raven's attention. Izuna replied, almost like a shy girl with a crush: "Hi Tobi." Being quite dense Tobi hadn't yet noticed Izuna's odd behaviour and instead cheerfully talked about whatever they were going to do in class today. Izuna was lucky that his friend wasn't actually looking at his face, but both of them noticed the strange looks other students were sending to Izu.

"Weirdoes. Can't they mind their own business." Tobi almost snorted as he started to get a little pissed. No one would ever be allowed to hurt his dear friend Zuzu. The raven couldn't help but chuckle at his overprotective friend. Together they walked into the classroom and sat down in their seats, placing their books in front of them. Teacher Amaya soon began class, telling everyone to look at page 114 and to study tha many teleportation skills and hand signs, which were displayed at said page. Everyone obediently did as they were told except for Izuna. He absent-mindedly stared at the book, not getting himself to pay attention.

"Izuna, could you demonstrate the first example, please?" Miss Amaya said, having noticed her student's inattention. Izuna suddenly snapped back into reality, making the mistake to lift his head. His teacher frowned, but decided not to make a fuss in front of the entire class. Izu quickly activated his sharingan as he scanned the pages to remember the hand signs. Being an Uchiha it was easy for him to perfectly demonstrate the skill. Miss Amaya praised him while the raven discretely moved back to his seat, all the while keeping his head down.

"That was awesome Izu!" Tobi cheered as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "I wish I were as good as you are." Izu smiles at Tobi, keeping his face turned away a bit. This time the elder noticed the awkwardness between them as Izuna stayed completely silent. "Hey..." Tobi said quietly while poking Zuzu's arm. "You alright?" Izuna laughed and murmured. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Tobirama didn't quite know what was wrong since his buddy was always so bright and happy. He had no idea how to handle this kind of situation. Class proceeded while the elder boy tried to figure out what could be wrong with Izuna. They sat there for about forty minutes as finally the school bell rang. Everybody got up, packing their books into their bags and exiting the classroom. Izu was about to exit as his teacher called him back. "Izuna, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

The raven swallowed, knowing that Amaya-sensei had seen his face, even if it had been for a split second. "S-sure sensei." He turned around, waving Tobi good bye while he approached the desk. Miss Amaya got up from her seat and walked to the door, closing it so no one could interrupt them. "Take a seat." She said with her gentle voice, gesturing Izuna to sit on the other side of the desk.

"I'm starting to get a little worried, Izuna-kun. Lately your grades haven't been that well and now you're also absent. I'm afraid that you won't make it like this." She spoke, having Izuna's attention, though he still kept his head lowered. Miss Amaya watched her student shift in his seat a few times, before she heard him reply: "I'm sorry.. I've been ill for a while and I'm finally recovering."

Inwardly she sighed in relief, having faith in her student again as she knew he'd recover soon. "Oh dear, I'm glad to hear you're recovering, but what happened to your cheek?"

"O-oh.. this?" Izuna said, touching his wound softly. "J-just a little accident in the bathroom."

"But aren't you a little young for that?" Amaya said as she chuckled. Izu blushed, knowing his skin was still smooth and hairless. "W-well I just wanted to test it out."

Amaya laughed softly and rose from her seat again, only to pat her student's shoulder. "Be careful next time." She advised while she walked to the door to open it. "Y-yes sensei." Izu said, smiling and exiting the classroom.

He figured that everything should be alright now so he needn't have to worry anymore. His mood enlighted while he tried to find his friend outside, probably hitting on some girls. He laughed as his guess appeared to be correct. Approaching the girls and Tobi he greeted them all finally looking up. Tobi raised an eyebrow, but decided to shrug his thoughts off. They all started chatting and eating their bread (/healthy drink), enjoying the fairly warm weather.

Izu was relieved that his friends helped him, even though unconsciously, take his mind off of things. Luckily no one asked what had caused the wound so Izuna slowly got more at ease, knowing he was safe.

-XOX- Same day, after school, at the Uchiha house -XOX-

"Mmh~ Come here babe." Madara spoke in a weird tone. He swingingly moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of champagne. He removed the cork, hearing the loud pop. He grabbed two glasses and poured some champagne into them. Offering one to the woman that had followed him into the living room as he sat himself down on the couch.

He motioned for the young female to sit next to him while he took a sip of his drink. Already being a little drunk, from the wine they had at the restaurant during their date, he wasn't very patient. He hungrily pulled the woman closer to him, trying to press his lips on hers. She frowned at first, being a little slow at processing an Uchiha's moves, but she soon gave in, placing her drink on the table and moving onto Madara's lap. The kiss got deeper as he pushed her off to stand, getting to his feet right after. He pushed her towards the hallway so they could move to the bedroom.

Mada wasn't expecting to all of a sudden see his little brother home already. He laughed at the girl, telling her to get ready and that he'd come in a minute. Walking to the younger he noticed how Izuna had stiffened. Izu stood with his back against the door while his big brother slammed his hand next to his (Izuna's) head.

"Don't interrupt us." He said while Izuna could easily smell the alcohol in his aniki's breath. He watched Madara smirk and walk back. On his way Mada grabbed another bottle of champagne, taking a large gulp and laughing while entering the bedroom.

Izuna was happy, because that woman could keep his aniki occupied for the night, He ditched his bag in his room and swiftly went to the kitchen to see if he could make himself something to eat. Fortunately Madara had done some shopping so Izu could actually have dinner.

The 'silence' lasted for only ten minutes when Izuna suddenly heard Madara's door slam open. "Get out slut. I should've known you are worthless." Madara complained, pushing the female to the door. She tried to protest, but she had failed to 'please' the great Uchiha Madara.

"But honey.." She tried as Mada shoved her outside. "Bye bye." He said while he slammed the door in her face. Izuna heard him mutter 'Stupid slut. Doesn't even know how to tighten'. Izuna'd rather not heard that, because he thought it was disrespectful. He continued making supper as his brother suddenly had stopped fuming. Izu knew that this meant trouble.

Madara had gotten a great idea. Drunk as he was he stumbled over to his otouto and reached his arms around the younger's waist. Pouting against Izu's neck as he moaned into Izuna's ear: "Mh, Izu, why can't anyone satisfy me?"

Izuna had frozen on the spot, being afraid that Madara might take his anger out on him again. He thought about what to say and whispered: "I'm sure you'll find someone some day."

Madara smirked and licked behind Izu's ear, moaning: "Mhn~ yes.. and so soon."

Izuna was greatly confused about his brother's actions. He knew it was trouble no matter what and preferably he'd disappear right about now. "A-aniki, I can't breathe." He lied so maybe Madara'd let go. But as soon as Mada loosened his grip Izuna dashed away. Madara's reflexes were, of course, superb so he didn't fail to take hold of Izuna's wrist. The younger pulled harshly, but to no avail.

"So eager... Already pulling me to the bedroom, you needy little fuck." Izu's eyes widened in fear as his aniki dragged him along. He protested and squirmed in his brother's grip, but he couldn't manage to break free. Soon he found himself being thrown onto the mattress. He rushed to the side to move off of the bed, but Madara grabbed him in time and tied Zuzu's hands down to the headboard of the bed with his belt. "Kinky much?"

Izuna whimpered, tugging at the belt that kept his wrists tied to the headboard. "A-aniki, s-stop." He was close to tears as his brother leaned down and made a trail of hickeys along Zuzu's collarbone and neck. Madara didn't seem to mind Izuna being his brother. He kissed, licked and sucked on the porcelain perfect skin. Izuna kept squirming, trying to free his hands. Madara, being impatient and very drunk, wanted more than just kissing so he leaned to the side, reaching for a kunai he kept under the bed. He took hold of it, leaned back and ripped Zuna's shirt to tatters.

"Aniki, you can't do this!" He screamed trying to get Madara to stop. "Please!" He yelled, but it only pissed Madara off more. He moved to his otouto's pants, removing it from the thin long milky legs. It disappointed him to see that the younger wasn't at all excited while he himself was about to burst.

"Well I'll just have to make you excited." Madara crawled higher up on the bed so he could sit on Izuna's stomach. He unbuttoned his jeans, pushing it down his hips. Izuna watched wide-eyed as his brother reached down in his (Madara's) underwear. Pulling out his large erection he scooted closer to the younger's mouth. Poking the pink lips with the tip he said: "Open up."

Izuna shook his head and pressed his lips tightly together. "Aw c'mon Zu-chan. You'll do great." Madara said with a sensual tone. He bit his lips watching the precum drip on Izuna's lips. It was much more sexy when someone struggled. Izu's lips were swollen from the pushing and pressing against them. His lips formed around the slit while the taste slowly entered his mouth. Izu made a disgusted face and turned his head to the side. Madara snickered and leaned down to lick the younger's reddish lips. Izu kept tugging at the restraint, but Madara forced him to stay in place. The elder once again pushed the tip against the now sticky lips.

"Open hun." He whispered. Tears were in the corners of Zuzu's eyes as he no longer thought he could escape. His aniki pushed himself into the wet cavern. He moaned sweetly, almost pushing in too deep. As he chuckled he pulled back a little, rubbing against his otouto's tongue. Izuna wasn't one to give up so as his brother almost choked him he attempted to get free once more.

Biting down harshly he heard his brother scream out in pain and he saw Mada-nii fall back on the bed. Madara whimpered while he tried to forget the pain that made him unable to move. Izuna ripped the belt and hurried off of the bed, making a run for the door. His brother raged, but couldn't get up even if he wanted to. Zuzu rushed to his room, slammed the door shut, locked it and slid down against it, crying in fear. He soon passed out soaked in tears and sticky with precum.

- XOX – time skip: next day at school, before PE class – XOX -

Izuna's absentness hadn't lessened at all. Since last night his mind couldn't stop thinking about his brother having done that to him. His own family. The one that was supposed to love him and look after him. Madara had been like a father to him, but now that role was being overdone. Izuna feared his aniki; he was nowhere safe anymore except for his room.

At school things went the same as the day before: some people looked oddly at him, his teacher was worried and Tobi had been avoided. If anyone asked anything Izu just shrugged and said he didn't want to talk about it. He spent lunch break in the library where no one could interrupt or interrogate him. He sat in a corner, mentally preparing himself for the next two hours of PE. He usually enjoyed sport, but he was afraid. He finished his lunch just before the bell rang. He sighed and dipped his head, packing his bag and moving towards the gym.

All the boys gather in the changing room. They all put on their sportswear while chatting and discussing what sport they would be going to practice today.

"Well well Izuna.." Shiyo started just when Izuna took off his shirt. "I see you got lucky yesterday night." He chuckled and poked the raven's neck. Izu jumped in shock and quickly placed his hand over the purplish mark. "N-no that's just.." Izu said blushing bright red. More guys gathered around Shiyo, suddenly taking an interest in Zuzu.

"Aw, don't be shy." He said as he jerked Izuna's arm up in the air, turning his body 180 degrees. Izuna faced the crowd as he knew everyone could see his body. The bruises around his ribs, the hickeys all over his neck and the old wound on his cheek. He was planning on hiding from everyone, but this stupid Shiyo had to pull a trick like _this_. Shiyo soon let go of the arm, staring at the abused body he saw. 'Wow that chick must be crazy,' he thought as he picked up Izu's PE shirt and pushed it into his chest.

Izuna was in distress. Not only didn't he feel safe at home, but now also his classmates knew he looked like this. Somehow he was grateful that Shiyo had started about this supposedly 'girlfriend' of Izuna. Although he preferred no one knew anything at all. Izuna put his shirt on and pretended not to hear the other boys talk about his insane girlfriend. PE fortunately went by fast and Izu was happy that everyone had stopped asking him stuff.

However Izuna had overlooked the fact that Tobirama was there in the changing room. So when he was walking back to the library he was surprised by a young man calling out to him. "Izuna we need to talk." The man said, waiting for the raven to nod. They both picked a quiet place to sit and talk. Izuna looked at his friend, already being able to guess what he was about to hear.

"There's no girlfriend, right?" He almost whispered so no one could hear them. Izuna sat in his seat, shifting every now and then, not sure what to answer. The long silence confirmed it to Tobi; now he only had to make sure one more thing. "Izuna.. as your friend .. Please answer my question, because I'm worried.. and.. that.. your body.. just please answer," Tobirama spoke, looking directly at his friend, "Was it … Madara?" He asked. Tobi figured that the newly made hickeys must've been made the previous night. Also that time was when Izuna was at home.

Izuna didn't answer for a few seconds before finally saying: "Tobi, I understand your concern, but it's not him. Please don't think bad about my aniki."

Tobi muttered 'sorry', not wanting to denigrate Izuna's only relative. Although Tobi wasn't convinced. Izu noticed the look on his buddy's face and said: "Tobi.. I'm fine. Don't worry." Tobi nodded and smiled, watching the raven get up from his seat and leave the library. Zuna headed home right away.

XOX – meanwhile at the Uchiha household – XOX -

"Is this Izuna's caretaker?" A female voice said.

"Yes. Uchiha Madara speaking. Who's this?"

"I'm Izuna's Academie teacher. I would like to discuss a matter."

Madara rubbed his temples, frowning a little. "What would that be?"

The woman didn't at all like the man's tone. "It's about Izuna's behaviour. He's been very absent lately." She started slowly.

"And why is that my problem? Talk to him instead." He was about to hang up as the teacher proceeded.

"That's not all. Izuna is a very kind young man, talks a lot and is always cheerful, but yet he turned up at school with a deep cut on his cheek and a gloomy aura." She waited a while, listening to the slow breaths on the other end of the phone. "I would like for you and Izuna to come to school for a talk about his grades and his situation." She finished.

"I'll discuss it with him." He said before hanging up. Izuna was in _big_ trouble.

- XOX -

It was around six pm when Izuna came back home. Normally his brother would be watching TV from six to seven pm. He sneaked into the house, lucky that his aniki didn't notice him (or so he thought). Like always he headed straight for his room, ready to drop his bag on the floor and . . lock the door. Izuna's eyes widened. His lock had been removed. His last safe place was stolen from him. He backed away until his legs hit the bed. He let himself plop down onto it.

Madara didn't gain his otouto a minute of rest as he walked over to the younger's room. He knew that Zuzu would hide in there whenever something had happened. He also knew that removing the lock would scare the younger quite a bit. He slowly appeared behind the door and pushed it open in one move. As he looked at his brother he walked inside and closed the door. Izu didn't move at all as his brother moved to stand in front of him.

"I received a call today." He said, reaching his hand out to touch the old wound on Izu's cheek. "She sounded very worried about you. Saying you were absent and physically hurt." He continued, withdrawing his hand. "What exactly did you tell her?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I.. I didn't tell anyone." The shy and scared boy spoke. "I swear.. no one knows anything about us."

"Us you say. Hm. Well that's very.. unbelievable." Madara said. "Then how come she knows it all? Don't tell me she guessed it by herself." He kept his arms beside his body, clutching his hands into fists.

"I.. don't know.. I never told her."

"Still the lies, hm? You were the one acting different! You're the one that showed everyone your perfect face with the cut!" He raged as he grabbed the younger's throat, pushing him down and suffocating him. Izu's pleading eyes looked up at his aniki, having lost all hope of ever seeing his old aniki again. He smiled as he decided to stop fighting, because there was no one left to fight for. Closing his eyes the last thing he wanted to feel was his aniki's hands on him.

Madara noticed the will of life, the want to love, leave the younger boy. He did not want Izuna dead. So he removed his hands and instead slammed his fist into the boy's ribcage, easily managing to break a few ribs since there was so much strength into the hit. Zuna's eyes shot open and he coughed violently, letting some blood slip past his lips. He felt his aniki leave him alone in the cold room.

- XOX – later that night – XOX -

At school there had been a class about medical education. Therefore Izuna had no problem in putting a bandage around torso. He hissed at the feeling of the broken skin coming in contact with the bandage, but he told himself to be strong. He waited and waited until he heard his aniki go to bed. Once sure that the elder was asleep he started packing a big bag full of his most precious possessions. Old pictures, sufficient clothing, his Academie stuff and everything else that held importance to him. After about thirty minutes everything was packed into one bag. He looked at the now almost empty room. The bed was made and everything was neat. Izuna glanced around one last time before quietly leaving the place he used to call home. He took a glance at his sleeping brother's face. He smiled sadly and walked to the front door, opening it and stepping outside as he closed it behind him. This was it. The fighting was finally over. He was all alone now.

- XOX – To be continued. - XOX -


	3. Finding a new safe place

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update x.x I understand that it's annoying, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. -Bows.- Please accept this new chapter and enjoy reading ^^.

**Pairing:** Madara Uchiha x Izuna Uchiha and hints of Izuna x Tobirama

**Warnings:** child abuse, hints of yaoi, rape, mature themes, OC school staff, both of their parents have passed away, swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto series or characters. I only own this story.

Thanks to the wonderful people that reviewed my story c:. I'm really happy that the story is liked. I will try to keep pleasing y'all! :) Oh and sorry if this chapter gets confusing, but there will be a lot of time changes throughout. So I figured mentioning the time would work. :)

Chapter 3: Finding a new safe place.

**- (11 AM) -**

Madara sleepily rubbed his eyes asthe sun rose slowly, the night finally becoming day again. He yawned and stretched his body as he rose from the bed. Putting his slippers on and wondering if the young Uchiha'd already left for school. Last night had been quite the event. And Madara was sure that Izuna wouldn't want to see him in the morning.

He strolled over to the closet and picked out a short-sleeved black shirt for himself, since he was now only wearing a pair of boxers and no top. He smoothly put it on as he made his way towards the door, opening it and walking into the fairly large hallway. As he had guessed there was no sound in the entire house, so the younger was probably already long gone.

He sighed, a little happy that he wouldn't have to deal with any kind of argument with his otouto, and went into the kitchen on bare feet. He made himself some coffe as he yawned once again due to lack of sleep. His mind was going over all kinds of things the previous night. But now he had to think properly, because today he would have to get some work done. It was normal to him to work from wednesday to saturday. The work now paid well and it was enough to pay the house from and use the rest of the money to take care of himself and Izuna.

He had been hired as an errand boy a few years ago when he was young. Because he was young he couldn't represent the Uchiha clan himself, so Danzou took his place for the time being. As years passed by he got more tasks and now it even got to arranging meetings and advising clan leaders. So in a way he was a manager. Today he was supposed to organize another meeting for all the clan leaders. It would be held at the hokage palace. He would have to write old-fashioned invitations and he would have to deliver them by hawk.

A few hours passed before Madara finally finished writing them. He used a special small whistle to call out the hawks. He remembered lending it out to his little brother for a school project. He got up from where he was sat and went to Izuna's room. It surprised him how neat and cleaned up the place was. At least the younger knew how to tidy up his room. Madara opened the drawer of Izuna's desk to see if his whistle was there. He raised an eyebrow at what he found; the drawer was completely empty. Frowning for a short while he closed said drawer and turned around, looking around for other places his implement could be at.

When he was about to open another drawer, of the nightstand, the phone in the kitchen rand. He growled in annoyance, making his way to go answer it. ''Uchiha Madara.'' He said, picking up the device and holding it next to his ear.

''Hello, this is Mr. Mamoto. The school's dean.'' The man waited for a reply, but as he didn't receive one he continued. ''Izuna hasn't been coming to class today and when he's sick, assuming that's the case, you're supposed to report that to the school as his caretaker.''

Madara frowned again, saying: ''He's not sick.'' He was annoyed that the other male just assumed things. Mr. Mamoto was slightly confused at the reply and asked: ''Then what is his reason for not showing up?''

To be honest Madara had no clue. Zuna's schoolbag was gone and so were the younger's clothes. Besides Izuna was no where near the house. After a long pause Madara spoke: ''Hn. He's not at home either''.

Confusal struck both men as neither of them seemed to know where Izuna was. ''Alright, well I'll talk to his friend from school then.'' The dean spoke. Madara only murmered a 'Hn' before he hang up.

Madara was confused and angered. He needed Izuna to return the damn whistle for his work, though the younger was nowhere near. This way he'd have to go bring the invitations around by himself. He sighed only knowing one other way that wouldn't take too long; teleportation. He went to get dressed and then took the invitations and teleported to each and every leader that was invited on the invitations.

-XOX- earlier that same morning **(2 AM)**, after Izuna left home -XOX-

Izuna shyly stepped into the unfamiliar building. He saw a few adults walking around as well as some children trying to keep each other company. Not really knowing what to do Izu walked inside, hoping that someone would notice him. The children all went silent as if some angel just took their breaths away. The caretakers noticed the sudden silence and turned their heads to see what had caused said silence.

''U-uhm.. hi.'' The raven-haired boy spoke. He was feeling rather uncomfortable wit all those eyes set on him. One of the caretakers, a woman, smiled at him and said on a nice and frienly otne: ''Hello there young one, can we help you?'' Her smile stayed in place and made Izuna feel a bit more at ease. He placed his big schoolbag beside him on the ground before he bowed deeply, introducing himself: ''I'm Uchiha Izuna. I need a place to stay.'' The children started mumbling and chattering with other kids, taking about the new beautiful boy.

''I see,'' she said, walking over to him, ''Shall we talk in a private room?'' Izuna nodded to her, picking up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and following her.

-XOX- that afternoon at school **(1.30 pm)** -XOX-

''Come in.'' Miss Amaya said as someone knocked on the classroom's door. The class was busy learning new skills for kage bunshins as the dean walked in. He greeted the teacher and the class briefly before he went to ask miss Amaya for permission to talk to one of her students. As she granted him permission the dean turned towards the class and searched the white-haired boy. ''Senju Tobirama?''

The busy boy looked up, hearing his name and he was surprised to see Mr. Mamoto. He placed the scrolls on his table and excused himself from the group he was practicing in. He followed the elder without a word as he was lead to the school office and gestured to sit down on a chair opposite a big desk. Tobi knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't help but feel a little stressed.

''The reason I called you in here,'' the dean said as he sat himself down, ''is that I was wondering if you've contacted your friend Izuna lately. To be precise from yesterday after school until now.''

Tobirama sighed, happy that he wasn't in any kind of trouble, although he did wonder why the dean would ask him about his friend. ''No sir, last time I spoke to him was in the school library.'' He said as he saw the dean make notes. Tobi watched, still not understanding why he was being interrogated.

''Mh, alright. Did you notice anything different about him? Was he feeling unwell?''

''Oh.. uh..'' Tobi started. He thought about the different behaviour. He was quite sure that Madara was the cause of that, but he wouldn't want to hurt Izuna by talking about that matter behind his back. ''I don't think he was feeling sick, sir.'' Tobi said, avoiding the first question.

''I see.'' Again it was written down. ''Izuna hasn't come to school today. So I suppose you haven't seen him either?'' Tobirama shook his head.

''Alright, thank you for your time. You may return to class now.'' The dean said. Tobi got up from his seat, though he still wanted to know what was going on.

''Sir, may I ask why you asked me about my friend? Is he alright?''

The dean sighed, knowing that the younger was persistent on finding out. ''Izuna hasn't come to school and he's not at home either.''

Tobi frowned, wondering where Izuna could possibly be. He knew a way to contact Izu, but he wouldn't let the dean know that. ''Please tell me if you hear from him, sir.'' Tobirama asked, bowing before walking out the room.

Tobi didn't go back to class right away. He wanted to contact his buddy first. He took his cellphone out, dialing a number only he had as he waited for someone to answer. After a few moments a soft and timid voice spoke: ''This is Izuna.'' A short pause. ''Why are you calling me Tobi?''

-XOX- a little ealier at the shelter **(1 pm)** -XOX-

''We can talk in here.'' The woman said, moving her hand to guie Izuna the way into a small room. Suddenly a ringtone came from Izuna's schoolbag. ''I'm Sorry can I take this?'' He asked shyly.

''Sure dear, I'll wait for you in the room.'' She smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

''This is Izuna.'' He paused. ''Why are you calling me Tobi?'' He knew that by now someone would've noticed Izuna's absence and since Tobirama was at school around this time the school and both Madara would be aware of Izuna missing. He was sure though that Tobi was the only one who knew about this phone number and his friend swore he'd never pass it to anyone else. So it was safe to take the call.

''Where are you Izuna? The school's wondering why you're not in class.'' Tobirama asked. His voice was steady, but the young senju's tone could change any second, depending on Izu's reply.

''Oh I'm just.. uh.. visiting my .. other family.'' The raven said almost whispering. Tobi knew that his friend had trouble with his older brother, though he never expected Izuna to go look for other relatives.

''So where are you now? Are you even in town?'' Tobi quesitoned. Something was telling him that Zuna wasn't telling the truth. Izuna was acting all shy and whispery. When Tobi heard voices and noises on the background he wondered what kind of place Izuna went to. It sounded like some kind of kindergarten.

''U-uhm it's Osaka. Quite the crowded place heheh..'' Izu said while he let out a nervous laughter. He was hoping that his friend would buy the story. Some children were chatting on the background so Izuna figured he could use that in his advantage. ''Oh hang on, my nephews just came home.'' Izuna pretended to actually greet them, while in real he was only speaking to two random children. ''Sorry about that.''

''It's alright,'' Tobi said, believing Izuna a little more now, ''hey, when you're done visiting your family can we hang out?''

''I'm not sure if I can make it, it'll probably be too late since I was asked to stay for dinner.'' Yet another lie to make it more believable that Izuna was at his family's. However Tobi frowned; why would someone you only just met invite you over for dinner? That certainly sounded off.

''W-well.. I have to go now.'' Izuna said after not getting a reply. ''Talk to you later, okay?''

''No, hold on.'' Tobi said. ''Come stay over at my place tonight. Then Madara won't bother you.'' He suggested. Izuna nervously swallowed. He didn't know what excuse to make up now.

''I don't know.. I don't want to be a bother.''

''You're not Zu, I insist you stay at my place.'' Tobi said while Izuna got into distress. His friend could not know that he couldn't come back anymore.

''Look Tobi, I appreciate it, but I'm going to have to pass. Now I really have to-..''

''Izuna! I'm not letting you go back to that maniac. So come to my place.'' He shouted into the phone.

''No Tobi! It's fine. Just don't do this.'' Izuna begged.

''Do what? I'm trying to help you. Why is it a problem to go to my home?''

''Because I'm not coming back!'' Izuna panted and nearly cried as he shouted what he wished he hadn't ever told his best friend.

There was an awkward silence. Izuna mentally slapped himself for shouting that he'd never come back. Now he really screwed his escape up. Tobirama was standing wide-eyed, phone in hand, as he realised his intuition was right. Of course Izuna wouldnt visit relatives. But then.. did that mean Izuna ran away? Just when he wanted to ask something Izuna talked again.

''Dont worry about me Tobi. I'll be fine. Good bye.'' A short pang went through both the males' chests as Izuna hang up. It was like Izuna had said farewell to his best friend. Now he was sure he was alone.

Putting the phone back in his backpack as he picked it up, Zuna made his way into the small office. The lady smiled at him and told him sot sit down so they could talk. Izuna did as he was told and tried to explain what happened.

-XOX- **(2 pm)** -XOX-

''Alright Izuna. I'd like you to tell me what the reason is for coming to Ushinawareta(1). Please start from where it went wrong and the reason why it went wrong.'' The lady said.

''A-ah well.. it happened when my parents died in battle.'' Izuna timidly started explaining. He was scared and didn't feel like trusting the new lady, but he was relieved on the other hand, that he could finlaly talk openly about it with someone.

''After that horrible event my brother and I were alone. My brother Madara took custody over me and got a job so he could keep us alive and living in our parents' house. The work was hard and didn't pay well at first. He was often exhausted and asked me if I wanted to help in the house, but..''

Izuna looked down taking a deep breath. The lady was patiently listening as he continued. ''Madara is.. I love him and he's so caring and.. he used to be so much fun when we were younger. After a while he started to... hit me.. a-and he.. he's taken thing too far. Last week I received my report from school and just because my marks weren't as good as usual he beat me.'' Izuna's hand came to rest over the bandage around his torso. The rib still hurt and poked the skin. He'd need more treatment. He wasn't sure if he should tell the lady, because she'd probably send him to the hospital. Madara could easily get to him there. Izuna decided to hide it from her and continued with something else.

''B-beside that.. one night he tried raping me.. b-but I managed to escape. A day later he removed the lock on my door so I didn't feel safe anymore.. that's why I ran away.''

The woman felt for the poor young raven. She didn't know much about him, but the story he had just told her did touch her heart. She wanted to help the boy get a new warm place to live and a new loving family that would accept him. ''Okay Izuna-kun, you can stay here for now. We'll do more interviews once you've rested a bit. So I'll take you to your room then you can unpack and meet some children before going to bed..''

-XOX- meanwhile, after Madara finished work **(5 pm)** -XOX-

The elder Uchiha sighed tiredly as he delivered the last invitation and teleported home. It was a little past 5 pm. Normally Izuna would return home around this time. Madara really wondered why Izuna disappeared all day. He was going to punish him for skipping school. That could not be allowed. Madara figured he could get himself something to do while waiting for the younger. A book was picked out of the bookshelf by delicate smooth hands. Mada sat down on the ground near the japanese table and started reading the book. It was about the history and pride of the uchiha clan. A few hours passed and a little after 7 pm Madara placed the book beside him as he wondered where Izuna was. The kid sure took his sweet time getting home.

A while later after Madara'd eaten dinner, he picked up the phone and dialed Izuna's friend's number, since he thought that maybe Izuna was staying over there. ''Yeh this is Izuna's brother.. is he there?'' Madara said while moving thin fingers through his hair.

''Uh- no, isn't he at home?'' Hasirama answered. Madara was surprised to hear the elder picking up.

''Can you get Tobirama on the phone.'' An annoyed tone in Madara's voice erupted.

''Sure Madara-san. Hold on.'' The gentle man said as he called Tobi to get on the phone. The white-haired man was more restless than usual and Hashirama had noticed it.

''Who is it?'' Tobirama spoke.

''This is Madara. Did Izuna go over to your place?''

''Yes he''s here.'' Tobi lied. He didn't want Madara to go look for him.

''Your brother just said he wasn't. Fucking liar. Where is he?'' He shouted into the phone.

''I dont know, go figure it out asshole. He's not coming home to you. Stop ruining his life you stupid uchiha. You're not worth having someone as sweet and innocent as Zuna by your side!'' Tobi shouted as he hang up.

Tobirama slammed the phone back in the holder. His breathing pattern was unsteady. He was totally pissed off. Madara didn't even go look fo his otouto the entire day. Tobi started to think that Madara didn't care on bit about Izuna. If only he knew where his friend was at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to take care of the raven forever. He spent the last minutes thinking about places Izu could've gone to. No family relatives, not to friends nor someone from school, like a teacher. The reason Izuna left was because he was abused by his elder brother. So tobi knew that the place Izuna'd gone to would seperate him from his aniki.

Maybe his brother could help him solve this. ''Hey nii-san, do you have a minute?'' he asked.

''Yes of course. What is it?'' Hashirama turned to the younger senju and smiled friendly to him.

''Well this may sound weird, but try to imagine it.. if you and I ended up hating each other and I decided to run from home to somewhere I'd officially be seperated from you.. where would I go?''

The elder frowned, though gave it some thought. ''Well I'd say .. a homeless shelter.'' He looked at his otouto questioningly and saw Tobi's eyes widen.

''That's it! I got to go. Be back later.'' Hashirama was quite startled and wanted to stop the younger from running out of the house in dark, but once he opened his mouth Tobirama stormed off.

-XOX- earlier at the Uchiha house after the phone call -XOX-

Madara's hand moved into a fist as he put so much strength into the grip on the phone that he nearly broke it. How dare that senju say he's not worth having Izuna. His mood hadn't been great all day, but now he was filled with rage. It was all Izuna's fault; if he hadn't disappeared everything would've been fine. Always that damned younger raven. He was snapped out of his trail of curses when he heard knocking on the front door.

''Are you Uchiha Madara?'' An unfamiliar man asked when Madara opened the door. He nodded as if to say yes. ''Hereby we arrest you on the charge of child abuse.'' Theman spoke as he gestured for the male next to him to get the cuffs. Madara's jaw dropped and he was surely not willingly going to jail.

''Excuse me? I've done no such thing.'' He protested.

''We have proof.'' The man spoke while getting the cuffs. ''Turn around.'' He ordered, but Madara pushed the man away from him. ''Sir you're under arrest.'' Both of them started grabbing the uchiha's arms. Madara fought back as much as he could, but when one pulled out a gun he stopped fighting and let them put the cuffs on him. They took him to the police car and told him his rights. The car drove off and Mada glanced at his parents' home. It was taken from him just like his parents and, he realised, so was his otouto.

-XOX- at the shelter, late in the evening **(10 pm)** -XOX-

Tobi panted as he ran to the nearest shelter, a few miles away. He was positive he'd find the young hurt boy there. He stormed inside and received all eyes on him as he did. He steadied his breathing and started walking towards the bedrooms. A lot of kids were glancing at him with emptiness in their eyes. It made Tobi feel sad. He understood that each kid had gone through something terrible,

The caretakers noticed the intruder and one quickly went over to stop him. ''Sir, you're not allowed to just walk where you like.''

''I need to speak to Izuna.''

''Izuna is asleep right now. Can I pass a message?'' A young lady told him.

'So he is indeed here. Thank goodness I finally know where he is,' Tobi thought. ''I must speak with him its urgent.'' He insisted. The lady sighed and was about to show him out, but Izuna had woken up due to Tobirama's raised voice. The door of a room opened and a sleepy face poked his head out the door, looking at his friend.

''T-tobi... how did you... find.. out?'' Izu was shocked and happy at the same time.

''We'll get through this Izu-chan.'' Tobi said while he pulled the raven closer to him by the arm so that he could give him a hug. ''We'll get through this.''

-XOX- To be continued. -XOX-

(1) Ushinawareta means ''lost'' in japanese. Since it's an orphanage I thought it would fit well, seeing as most children either lost family or a home.


End file.
